I'm Finally Home a Flowers in the Attic Fanficiton
by 1002alle
Summary: What is going through Cathy's mind when she is dying in the attic? One-shot.


**I do not own Flowers in the Attic or any of the characters in this fanficiton! Please R & R!**

After all my children left, I was all alone. Chris was gone. Jory, Bart, Cindy, they were all gone. I was left in this house. This house I could never seem to escape. I had been locked up in here as a child. I had put onto a track of sin, but I had found the one person I could share my entire life with. Nobody ever really excepted us. My children never looked at me the same again. But my entire life was built off of lies, built off of love and burned bridges.

There were some things I could never get past. My mother, my hatred for her and the grandmother. For Malcolm, for them leaving us up in the attic to starve, to fight for our own survival. We were supposed to live a loving childhood, full of hugs and first kisses. I just wanted to be a normal teenager. To be able to dance my way out of all my troubles. But the locks on the door reminded me we had to stay. We were the prisoners of this place. The four little dresden dolls, all locked away where the sun couldn't reach us.

I closed the big door I had come in all those many years ago, with Chris, Carrie and Cory. I was like a mother and a wife to them. Our own mother abandoned us. I began to walk up the winding staircase. I tried not to breathe, because this night was so very like the night we got here. I was following that witch of a grandmother again. Her horrible stench trailing behind her.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had gone into the room where we were locked away as children. As I turned, I saw the door to the attic. The door with the stairs behind it. I stood in front of the mirror, I took a ballet pose, like I had the day Chris found me in that compromising position. My face had turned beet red when I saw him there. Now he wasn't there to look at me, or hold me. There was no evil grandmother to lock us in, or find us, or hurt us.

I was the only one of the four perfect little dolls left. The little dolls my father used to cherish, my mother used to...care about. I didn't want to think about them anymore. I slowly made my way up into the attic, and suddenly I was on my knees. This looked exactly how it did when we lived up here. I could see the thermoses of cold milk on the stairs, I could see myself, so young, twirling around, Chris' eyes trailing me. I reached out, and tried to touch him. A ghost of my past.

I turned around, and saw a starving Carrie and Cory huddled in the corner, too weak to stand. All of my life I wished they were still here with me. I didn't _want_ to be alone. I wanted Chris' arms around me, keeping me warm and safe. I stared down at the floor, at a purple and red flower we had made to make the twins less scared of this jail. The colors faded as tears that rolled of my cheeks washed off the cheap ink.

Still holding the flower in my hand, I walked over to the window, stepping over that old, smelly mattress, that had to have known lovers long before that night. I walked over to the window, and could see Chris and I swimming in the lake. I could see Chris climbing up the rope, past me, looking into my soul, his pale blue eyes, like diamonds, causing my vision to cloud with more tears than I thought possible. He sat next to me, and I was my old self again. I was his Lady Catherine once again. The twins in the corner came and sat next to me, with their sad eyes hollow and emotionless.

I wrapped my arms around them. I wasn't alone anymore, I was with the people I loved. The sun began to blot out, everything was becoming black. The contentment I felt, being this close to them again...was like they were never really gone, the immense love I felt at that moment was overwhelming, and I slipped away.

I was _finally_ with my family again. I reached for their hands, and knew that this was the end. I saw my father standing there, my mother in his arms. Their hands resting on Cory and Carrie's shoulders. Chris came to me, and lead me to where they were standing. And as I was embraced by my family, only one thought came through my mind. _I'm finally home_.


End file.
